Giggle Pie: Pinkie's Daughter
by blind2d
Summary: This is the story of Pinkamina Diane Pie's daughter Giggle. I don't want to give too much away, but it's a downer, and I really like how it turned out. Please read and comment/review. Thank you.


**Giggle Pie (Pinkamina's daughter):**

(A unicorn with a pink mane and a dusty grey coat levitated a cassette player dredged from the ashes of a building with her magic, pressing the 'Play' button. It was labeled 'Giggle Pie: How it ended. Please listen'. The tape started playing, crackling before a voice could be heard)

Of course I remember you, Mother.

You taught me everything I know.

How could I forget you?

See?

I've made you into a beautiful lamp.

Your mind was always so bright and cheerful.

I hope you're proud of me.

I try to make you proud, with everything I do.

Remember when I got my cutie mark?

You were right there.

You were so proud.

I'll never forget.

And then that time… the first time.

I helped you.

You seemed so tired.

It made me worry so, Mother.

But now look at you.

Smiling and happy; just like before.

Just like always.

Yesterday I found her.

The orange pegasus you told me about.

I found her…

She was laughing.

I think she had been doing so for a long time.

Her wings were broken.

So were two of her legs.

She looked at me.

She asked me…

Where you were.

I told her what happened, and she nodded.

She stopped laughing.

I didn't know what to do.

I'm sorry, Mother.

I was scared.

She scared me.

Her eyes.

Her face.

I think… I think you would have been disappointed.

I didn't know what else to do!

Do you remember the smoke?

It's still around.

The sky is always gray.

Always.

All the pegasi have gone.

And the unicorns.

It's just me now.

I haven't seen any others since it happened.

Just her.

Now she's gone too.

It's harder to breathe.

I cough a lot.

(There was a long pause, about fifteen seconds)

Day two.

I found some paints.

You're even prettier now, Mother.

Without your cutie mark, it just didn't seem like you.

It could've been anypony.

Now I know it's you.

Two blue, one yellow.

That's right, isn't it?

That's how I remember you.

The sky stayed dark today.

It's getting colder.

I went out.

That's how I found the paints.

I…

I checked on her body.

There were some things eating it.

So I scared them away.

I'm going to make another one.

Using her.

Just like you, Mother.

I hope that's okay.

I'll need some glue.

For the skull…

That's my fault.

That's my fault, I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry, Mother.

Don't look at me like that!

(A longer pause)

I'm so glad you forgive me.

The food is running low already.

I'm worried.

I can't just leave Ponyville!

I can't leave you!

Oh Mother…

You fought so hard.

You were so strong.

And brave.

We all fought, but Mother…

You were the greatest of us all.

I want you to know that.

Good night, Mother.

(Another pause, again about fifteen seconds)

Day Six.

I'm not as cold anymore.

I've been practicing.

You taught me how, remember?

It's been a while, but I can still put them together.

My whole body covered, except my eyes and mouth.

Just like you showed me.

I made it colorful, too.

But still tasteful.

I won't forget how to clean it, either, don't worry.

Oh, it's even got a mane and tail of its own!

I think you would be proud of me.

(Fifteen second pause)

Day Nine.

The food's gone.

Everything from the pantry.

I tried to ration it, I swear!

But… yes.

It's all gone.

I'm sorry.

I found more bodies, and bones.

Lots of bones.

Not much meat on them.

Too many scavengers.

Things, like I said before.

Enough for today, at least.

I'm not dying today.

(A deep sigh)

I cleaned up today.

The basement, I mean.

Not a drop of blood staining any surface.

It was hard, and took a long time, but I did it.

I hope you would be proud of that, too.

I know… _She_ used to do that.

Well I'm sorry I'm not _her_.

I've finished her, finally.

Speaking of which.

I don't remember her cutie mark.

What was it again?

(Small coughing fit)

That's enough for now, I think.

(Twenty second pause)

Day… Oh, Day Twenty.

Silly me.

I almost forgot I had tape left.

Found more food.

The Everfree Forest burned down.

But somepony's house was still intact.

I couldn't find her anywhere.

Unfortunately.

It's very lonely here.

I'm glad I have you, Mother.

I still have you.

And the pegasus.

But she's looking worse for wear.

I brought back all the food from the Forest I could.

I haven't taken what I made off for a while now.

It's starting to smell.

I'm sorry.

I'll go wash it.

(Some coughing and splashing sounds heard in the background, then a long pause)

Day Twenty-Five.

I saw them today.

Four of them.

They wore masks, and the armor.

Such ugly, cruel armor.

They didn't see me.

Otherwise I'd be dead.

That goes without saying, doesn't it?

You always used to say, 'Giggle Pie, you talk even more than I do!'

I don't talk so much anymore.

(Coughing fit)

I miss you, Mother.

I miss everyone, but you most of all.

Shh, I have to be quiet now.

I can hear them upstairs.

(Short pause)

Day Thirty-One.

I love you Mother.

I'm still here, but the tape's almost all gone.

I just needed you to know that, before it runs out.

(Very short pause, with the sound of two button clicks, signaling that the player was turned off, then turned on again)

I got hurt.

Don't worry, they still haven't found me, or this place.

All the food's in the tub now, I stay down here.

I don't go out anymore.

There's not much left.

(Two more button clicks)

I'm bleeding.

Part of the ceiling fell on me.

I can still move.

No bandages.

It really hurts, Mother.

I clean up after myself.

I always stay clean.

But the blood keeps coming.

No bandages.

I love you Mother.

I look at you every day.

Sometimes that's all I do.

And eat, and use the bathroom, and remember.

I don't sleep very well.

I have nightmares.

You know about them.

You're in them with me.

We'll fight the nightmares together, won't we, Mother?

I know we will.

We're strong.

No matter how much blood comes out, I'll be strong like you Mother.

And clean.

I'm cleaning it.

(Two clicks)

Remember when I was a filly, and we made cupcakes together for the first time?

It was for a party.

It's hazy, but you told me something then.

You said…

'The perfect cupcake is like a perfect friendship. It's made with love.'

You always make me smile Mother.

Sometimes my face hurts from smiling so much.

I'm cleaning it.

(Short pause)

Day Thirty-Two.

I'm so sleepy.

I don't feel strong anymore.

The bleeding isn't stopping.

I ate breakfast.

Mother?

Don't cry Mother.

I'll be with you soon, won't you like that?

I'm sad…

I can't wear it anymore.

The ceiling ripped it, and I'm out of thread.

I can't leave.

Use my mane?

That's a good idea, Mother.

Too bad it got burned off.

I burned it.

I burned everything, besides you, and the food.

Don't worry, I put it out.

(Long coughing fit)

And the pegasus.

She's still here too.

But she's in the corner.

I can't look at her anymore.

(Two clicks)

I think this is it.

I can't stay awake anymore, and the blood won't stop.

I love you Mother.

(The pink-maned unicorn turned to her companion, sighing. The stallion she was with shook his head. She nodded and crushed the tape player completely with her hoof. Then the two walked away, onward through the wreckage of a place that was once called Ponyville, from a place within that place that was known long ago as Sugarcube Corner.)


End file.
